Stolen Kisses
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Mac had said love was elusive. He had also said Stella was elusive. If only they knew how easy it was going to be to stop dancing around each other.


**Stolen Kisses**

Stella flipped the pancakes, humming to herself. It was a beautiful morning and she had the day off. The smell of pancakes wafted through the house, only lifting her mood more than it already was.

The past week had been hectic, case after case after case. They seemed never ending. Danny had made the sick joke that it was probably some sort of killers' national week. 'Lets see who has the most kills' he had said in his best bad guy voice. No one but Flack had found him funny. Stella's last case had been with Mac. A young man was killed in cold blood in his bathtub. Toaster dropped in through the window. At first all signs pointed to the wife but then it had surfaced he was quiet the Casanova. Turned out one women had it in her head that they were exclusive, and that they loved each other. When he told her he was married and leaving her to go back to his wife she become a bit psychotic. Stella and Mac found her in a corner of her apartment, her fingers raw and bloody love hearts drawn on all the walls in the room.

They had gone for drinks that night. Talked about love. Mac had said love was elusive... the more you try to chase it the more it will elude you. Stella had smiled politely all the while wishing he could just open his eyes and see her because it was true, the more she tried to chase her love for him the more it left her feeling cold and alone. But not that night. After that statement something changed. He did see her. He saw her for all she was. He got so close she could feel his breath on her check.

"Do you know Stel, you are elusive?" Despite the amount of alcohol in his system he still managed to be able to speak normally.

"How so?" Stella was struggling to control her breathing. They had been this close before, hell closer. But the way he had movement into her, his hands on either side of her chair, her legs between his, touch ever so lightly, gave the whole situation a different feeling, defiantly not platonic.

"Because, the more I chase you the further you get away." Stella frowned.

"I still don't understand."

"Sometimes, in the lab, I know you know I'm watching you, tracing your every curve with my eyes, wanting nothing more than to pull you into my office and have my way with you." Stella's breath caught in her throat, she couldn't believe she was hearing this from Mac Taylor, it was so unlike him.

"And then you disappear, and I can't find you all day. And when I do eventually find you, you hardly say a word to me." Before Stella knew what was happening his lips were on hers. Touching her ever so lightly, if she had not been studying his face she might not have even known it was happening. She felt his tongue run over her bottom lip seeking permission as the kiss became more desperate. She willingly opened her mouth to him, her hand cupping his face, pulling him in close. She relished the taste of him as he explored her mouth. She wasn't sure whether it was her or him who had moaned first but it broke her out of her trance. Pulling back slightly she rested her forehead on his.

"Mac I think you have had to much to drink, hell, I think we both have had to much to drink."

"Mmm?" He placed a small kiss on the right corner of her mouth.

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

"You're doing it again Stel, you're alluding me. How am I ever to catch you?"

Stella moved in and stole one more quick kiss.

"I don't want you to do something you will regret in the morning." She knew by the way his facial expression changed that he had finally got what she was saying.

"Come back to my place Stel?" His proposition shocked her.

"Didn't you just-"

"Nothing will happen, I promise."

"What are you playing at Mac?"

"I want to show you that tomorrow morning I will want you much the same as I do now." It was Mac's turn to steal a kiss off Stella.

"And if tomorrow you wake up regretting inviting me over? What will happen? What will you say? Sorry, made a mistake, can you leave now please? I can't go through that Mac." Mac could see the fear in Stella's eyes and he knew he had to find some way to reassure her, let her know he would never do such a thing.

"I'm sure it will go something more along the lines of this." Mac moved his hand behind Stella's head and pulled her into him, his lips crashing down on hers once more. She snaked her arms around his neck as he took possession of her mouth. She knew it may be wrong but she didn't need anymore convincing. She was his, and if he wanted her to go with him, she was gone.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Believe it or not there are a lot of things you don't know about me detective Taylor."

"Call me Mac please." Mac said in his best 'I'm trying to pick you up' voice. Stella giggled and turned the stove off.

"Chocolate or plain?" She almost squealed when she felt Mac's lips on her shoulder.

"Greek?" Leaning back into his embrace, Stella couldn't help but smile; this wasn't the Mac she was used to, not that she was complaining.

"Oh I'm sure that can be arranged but it will cost you extra." Stella turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. The look on his face puzzled her.

"What's on your mind?" Scared he was having second thoughts Stella diverted her gaze out the window, pulling herself into Mac.

"Just thinking that I might not have you here in my arms right now if it wasn't for that bottle of wine we had." Stella chuckled.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was your boldness that got us here."

"Well I'm pretty sure it was your constant flirtatious nature around me that got me that bold." Stella started to object when Mac began to kiss her, his mouth slanting hungrily over hers. In one swift movement he had her sitting on the bench, one hand tangled in her hair the other running up her sides.

"Pancakes are getting cold Mac."

"I'm not that hungry."

"Then why did I bother making them?" Stella teased.

"For this." Mac hooked her legs around his waist and thrust into her, showing her just how much he wanted her. Stella threw her head back in pleasure, allowing Mac wonderful access to her neck. Just as things were starting to heat up Mac heard his phone ringing.

Panting heavily, Mac rested his head against Stella's shoulder.

"Damn." Stella giggled.

"Go, and if you are lucky I may just cook something else for tonight." Mac's eyes lit up.

"You're staying then?"

"I'm not planning on going anywhere for a long time Mac Taylor."

"Good." Mac said as he ran his hands up Stella's bare legs, smiling as a small moan escaped her lips.

"Because we are not finished here." Placing a light kiss on Stella's lips, Mac grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Smiling Stella turned back to the cold pancakes. They were making up for lost time now, making up for all they could have been so long ago.


End file.
